Hajime Shinoda
is a member of the motion team of the company Eagle Jump. Though she is a member of the motion team, her desk is with the character team due to being short a desk. Appearance Hajime has the most tomboy appearance. she has short, brown hair, and green eyes. She wears a blue hoodie on top of a yellow tank-top, with black shorts and blue shoes. Personality Other than her appearance, Hajime also acts like a tomboy. She is rather athletic, often riding her bike to work and being rather sweaty when she enters work. It is also shown in how she waves her sword-like items to visualise the motions she wants. She is also loud and friendly, greeting her co-workers in the morning with "Hey people!! 'Sup!". Hajime is also a massive otaku, buying toys, models and figures, she also likes watching anime especially those who have heroes. She is fond of the detective series 'Dandy'. Due to her fanboying over anime and television, Hajime has poor spending habits and is constantly on the borderline of being broke due to buying too many toys and figurines. She is also a collector to the point that if she wants something, she will have no qualms about buying it. She usually brings her new items to work and displays them on her desk, but because of her clumsiness people can be hurt by them, like Yun. History Hajime started working at Eagle Jump together with Yun a year prior to Aoba's employment. At that time, there's no open space at the motion design team booth so she was forced to take the open space at the character design team. Her hometown is Tokushima. Plot (Manga) Volume 1 (Chapter 1-12.5) Hajime's first interaction with Aoba was when Kou asked Hajime about borrowing the latter's lightsaber to use as lighting. Hajime introduced herself and was flustered when Aoba called her Senpai. The two had their impromptu break together with Yun and Hifumi and they talked about their first experience and a rumor which Hifumi confirmed as truth. Then, when Hajime talked about Kou, the latter appeared and gave her a bump on the head. Days later, Hajime attended the Welcome Party for Aoba. She laughed and made aside remark when Kou and Rin taught Aoba how to properly pour an alcohol. After the Welcome Party, Hajime escorted a very drunk Yun home. When Hajime and Yun talked the animation of Aoba's work, the two noticed Aoba looking at them and Hajime watched as Yun started teasing Aoba. Aoba asked Hajime if she can see the animation and started praising the latter. Kou walked in and asked the two to buy a tablet pen for Rin. While the two was picking what tablet pen to buy, Hajime started lecturing Aoba how to deal with errands and when they're about to pay for the tablet pen they picked, the two found out that Aoba left her wallet at Eagle Jump while Hajime must've dropped hers. Afterward, while Hajime was with the customer service, she has her internal monologue about Aoba. Minutes later, Aoba walked in and presented Hajime the latter's wallet and told Hajime that she found it on her desk. While walking back, Hajime told Aoba she was cute which the latter said the same for her and Hajime started acting cute. After returning, Hajime and Aoba were greeted by a surprised Kou. Yun butted in laughing at Hajime's force cuteness and the latter ran away. Days later, Hajime asked Kou if the latter can really scold the three latecomers which Kou said she can. Bonus (On their Days Off?) - Aoba asked Hifumi, Hajime, and Yun what they do on their days off. Yun answered that it's a secret and Hajime asked her the reason why that's so. Yun then tells Hajime the reason is also a secret. (Hajime's Days Off.) - Hajime came to watch a hero stage performance and said it was great. When they got their first paycheck, Hajime taught Aoba how to get a raise which Yun interrupted saying that Hajime only uses her money for toys. Hajime asked what's wrong about that, said that they even used it for reference and begun showing off her lightsaber and sword. When Rin and Aoba talked about evaluation, Hajime said that the character team it rough under Kou's supervision making Aoba asked what she's doing in character team booth. Hajime and Rin explained the former situation to Aoba. One lunchtime, Hajime asked Aoba what she'll do and Aoba answered that she won't take the break. Hajime called out when Yun asked Aoba t repay her double the thing she just gives. Hajime and Yun told Aoba about their first time designing a character when the latter got the job. The two asked what kind of character Aoba was tasked to do and thought that it's Aoba for the same personality. Afterward, while Kou, Rin, and Aoba were talking, Hajime interjected, saying she loves animating Aoba's work and changed the subject to what she'll going to do when she becomes a boss, making Kou and Yun say they'll quit Hajime, Yun, and Aoba tried reenacting what's happening on a meeting by giving each other their status report. They also asked Hifumi for hers who told worriedly told them that the remaining number of character and days didn't match up. While watching Moon Rangers Movie, Hajime sneezed which she didn't know why. Gallery Vol4Cover.png NG anthology 3.jpg HajimeShinodaSantaClausBushiroadSleeveCollectionMatSeries.jpg|Hajime (Santa Claus) S1E2 eyecatch.png S1E9 eyecatch.png S1E11 eyecatch.png S1E12 eyecatch.png Hajime Game Render.png es:Hajime Shinoda Category:Characters